Professor Clover
Professor Clover '''(known as '''Agent Clover in the past) is one of the main antagonists of the Kaitou Joker series. Personality His personality is a combo of a lunatic wanting every treasure in the world, a psycho with murderous intentions, and finally a guy wanting revenge that never gets satisfied. Appearance As Agent Clover, he wears... a dark blue jester robe with 3 clovers on them as buttons. His face is covered by a completely black shadow cast by his hood. After 50 years he looks the same except : he now wears a mask with an evil smile and a freaky jester smile. his robe now has pads on them and finally his arm is replaced by a metal arm with retractable sharp "fingers". 'History' Before Series Not much is known about his past, except that 50 years prior to the canon events of Episode 24, he went to the Pandora Kingdom to get the Pandora key so the Federation could achieve its goal. Clover failed to obtain the key due to Joker, Queen, Spade, and young Silver Heart (known as Agent Silver Heart at the time) stopping him. During a fight with the four, Clover got his arm shot off and almost died. However, he was saved by his present day self. At an unspecified date after this, but at least by the point he started calling himself Professor Clover, he along with Doubt disguised themselves as Joker's deceased parents in order to steal the Time Telling Goddess statue that was in Joker's mansion Joker saw through his and Doubt's disguises when he noticed that his parents were acting strange, ( they didn't know who made the curry, and repeatedly insisted that Joker tell them where the key to the safe that the statue was, something Joker's parents would have known), and were defeated when Silver Heart used a wire coil that was around the safe as an electromagnet. Around the time Clover met Joker, he also met Diamond Queen and Shadow Joker. (possibly known as Cyan at the time, the event might be in the anime only) In the anime, he met Queen when she was visiting her parent's grave, and lied to her that Silver Heart was the one who killed her parents. He then let her stay with him with the promise that she would be able to get her revenge on the phantom thieves. In the manga, he did not meet Queen in her past, and Queen found out about what happened to her parents when looking through some old papers It is unknown when Clover met Cyan, but Shadow ended up staying with him when a promise was made: He'd get the three magical crystals of the staff of Kairos, and Shadow's sister Rose would wake up. Season 1 Season 2 He was melted by the acid he had set for Rose. 'Trivia' * Professor Clover is the only antagonist in Kaitou Joker that has been killed permanently. *Though that is assuming Red Scorpion survived the fall. * Professor Clover's birthday is December 31st. * Professer clover's star sign is Capricornus. * Professre clover's favorite movie is amedues. * Professer Clover's favorite food is veal steak. 'Gallery' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males